


The Refrigerator

by loveisgravity



Series: Smut [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, appliance shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: Some things are just sexy.





	The Refrigerator

“Won’t this look obscenely big in the kitchen?” Waverly opened the wide door of the large refrigerator on display at Lowes. She had methodically gone down the row of fridges, opening and exploring each one. 

“I think they’ll all look out of place in the homestead. That kitchen hasn’t seen an update since about 1975.” Nicole said, standing next to her, pulling out a middle drawer. “But this one has a separate space just for my beer. That’s pretty cool.”

Waverly nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder and smiled. “How long do you think it will take for Wynonna to start storing her whiskey in there.”

“Why would she want to keep her whiskey cold?”

“Because she can. And because it would mean you couldn’t use it for beer.” Waverly smirked.

“Too true. Good thing I have an inroad with her sister.” Nicole grinned widely and stepped in behind Waverly. She wrapped her arms around the thin waist and pressed her nose into the side of her neck. 

Waverly leaned back into Nicole’s embrace and began to gently rock. “Doesn’t this feel weirdly normal? Fridge shopping?” She rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder.

“Not if you consider why we need a new fridge. I still can’t believe the spider smell wouldn’t come out of it. I thought for sure the bleach would take care of it.” 

“Hm. Supernatural stink requires a supernatural cleaner. You know, that’s what we should be developing in Shorty’s basement, a monster cleanser. We’d make a killing in Purgatory.” Said Waverly. 

“Maybe in all of our free time...” Nicole said lightly against Waverly’s ear and kissed her cheek. She felt Waverly’s stomach jump as she giggled, and held her a little tighter.

“I like this.” Waverly said, rocking against Nicole. “It feels like we’re a real couple, making couples’ decisions. We’re adulting.”

“We are a real couple, Waverly.” Nicole kissed her neck again. “But I totally understand. I used to hate being dragged along for appliance shopping with my parents, but now it’s kind of exciting. We get to make this big decision together.” She squeezed Waverly’s waist. “It will probably stay with us for years...”

“Or until we kill another demon spidey.” Waverly quipped, snuggling into Nicole.

“Or you find more goo.” 

“Hey, I’ve totally learned my lesson about the goo. No more goo.” Waverly pouted, cutely.

“But this is our first major purchase together. We should commemorate it somehow.” Nicole said.

A slow, wide grin grew across Waverly’s face. Nicole knew that look. It meant trouble, the best kind. 

Suddenly, Waverly surged forward, closing the refrigerator door, grabbing Nicole’s hand, and dragging her behind as she walked toward the back corner of the store. As Waverly led Nicole, she kept a look out for other people around her. 

When they made it to the secluded corner, hidden by a wall of toilets, Waverly turned and leaned back against an American Standard display. Nicole’s eyes just about bugged out as Waverly started to unbutton her blouse. 

“Waves!” Nicole hissed out, scanning the lane around her. “What are you doing?”

“Commemorating the event.” Waverly said evenly, giving Nicole a piercing look.

“We can’t do this here.” Nicole eyes pleaded for understanding.

“Why not, baby? Nobody’s around, no one will see us if we’re quick.”

NIcole laughed out loud at that. “When have we ever been quick?” She said, trying to re-button Waverly’s shirt, as quickly as her girlfriend was undoing it. 

“I can be quick if I need to be. We just haven’t had a reason to be quick, yet.” Waverly smirked at Nicole.

“Baby, while I really, REALLY want to. I can’t. Hard stop.”

“Are you afraid we’ll be caught?” Waverly said, abandoning her buttons in favor of running her hands up Nicole’s arms.

“There are literally cameras everywhere.” Nicole said, circling her pointer finger above her head. “There’s no way we can do this here.” She looked apologetic.

“I get it, sweetie.” Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and began running her fingers through the ends of her red hair. “My big, tough, Sheriff girlfriend needs to protect her reputation. But don’t think we won’t continue this when we get home.” She winked.

“Waverly,” Nicole pressed their foreheads together. “You can count on it.” She smiled.

 

Once they picked out, paid for, and set up delivery of the new fridge, the women jumped into Waverly’s Jeep and headed back to the homestead. 

“We should have a fridge welcoming party when it arrives.” Waverly said, practically beaming from the driver’s seat. “We can stock the beer drawer. Ooh, we should totally name it that, the beer drawer, I could even make a cute label for it.” She bounced in her seat and looked over at Nicole.

“Eyes on the road, baby, and watch your speed.” Nicole laughed lightheartedly, slightly shaking her head.

“But seriously, we could make frozen drinks, like margaritas or pina coladas, so we can use the ice maker. Wouldn’t that be the shiznit.”

“The shiznit?” Nicole glanced at Waverly with one eyebrow cocked up. 

“You didn’t say anything when Wynonna said it.” 

“That’s because I was actively trying to get rid of her, so I could bang her sister.”

“Nicole!” Waverly smacked her thigh. 

“What, I’m just saying...” 

Waverly glanced over at Nicole, squeezed her thigh, and lightly bit her bottom lip. “You’re cute when you’re frustrated.” Waverly said, bringing her hand to Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole batted away her hand, “pay attention to the road, please. I’d like to make it home in one piece.” 

 

When they made it back to the homestead, Wynonna was resting her head on the arm of the couch in the living room, watching TV. 

“Hey Babygirl, any luck with the whole fridge thang?” She asked without looking away from the TV. 

“Yep. We have a new one coming on Wednesday, and I want to throw it a party.” Waverly said, as she sat on the couch and snuggled into her sister. 

“What is it with you and parties? Sorry-parties, half-birthdays... Is that a gay thing?” Wynonna squinted at Waverly.

Waverly just hugged her sister more deeply and kissed her shoulder.

“You’re gonna love the new fridge. It’s huge, the freezer is WAY bigger than the old one. Plus it has a beer drawer and vegetable crisper.”

“Why would I care about that?” Wynonna just about spat out. “Who cares about vegetables.”

“It also has an ice maker. You could make whiskey on the rocks super easy now.”

“That just waters it down.” 

“Maybe not a bad idea.” Nicole said under her breath as she walked by the sisters cuddled on the couch to head back into the kitchen. 

“I think you’ll really like it. I’m just worried it will look out of place in there. I mean, the rest of the kitchen is so much older. I’ll see if I can find a way to make it fit in better.” Waverly looked out.

“It’s a fridge. It won’t care if it fits in or not.” Wynonna came back, flicking Waverly’s ear.

“Hey!” She grabbed her ear. “You know what I mean, it will make the rest of the kitchen look really old.”

“The rest of the kitchen IS really old.” Wynonna brought an arm around Waverly’s shoulders. “But feel free to make the new fridge welcome in our home, just as long as it doesn’t involve throw pillows.” Wynonna furrowed her brows. “Or scarves. No scarves or pillows in the kitchen. And no pink.”

“Deal.” Waverly crinkled her eyes up in a smile. 

“Hey Waves, can you come in here? I have a question for you.” Nicole called from the kitchen.

“Sure, babe.” Waverly answered, pressing her hand to Wynonna thigh as she stood up.

Wynonna stuck her forefinger in her mouth and fake gagged, then turned her attention back to the TV.

 

Nicole waited for Waverly, leaning back against the kitchen table.

“What do you need?” Waverly asked, as she entered the kitchen.

Nicole motioned her to come closer. Waverly gave her a questioning look as she walked up to her girlfriend. Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s hips and pulled her in between her long legs. 

“What?” Waverly asked softly, looking up into Nicole’s smiling brown eyes. 

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly gently, then she moved her lips to Waverly’s ear. “Which bra are you wearing?”

“Excuse me?”

Nicole’s arms held her tight against her body. “You heard me. Which bra?”

Waverly pulled back slightly to look into Nicole’s eyes. She was still smiling at her. Waverly’s expression slowly changed from confused to excited. 

“Your favorite.” Waverly replied.

“My red favorite, or the front clasp favorite?”

“Front clasp.”

Nicole’s grin turned salacious. “Good.” 

Waverly couldn’t help the smile that grew across her face. She was starting to catch up, but she’s always been a quick learner.

“Is having your sister in the next room public enough for you?” Nicole asked.

Waverly glanced back at the kitchen entry, then turned to Nicole. “You want something public?” She asked.

“I thought you did, back at the store.” Nicole said.

Waverly’s smile grew even wider, she placed her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and brought her lips to within an inch of Nicole’s. “I do.”

“Good.” Nicole smirked, enjoying the proximity to Waverly’s lips. She could feel the gravitational pull of the mouth before her, but resisted its siren call. Nicole pushed the slender hips away from her and stood up a little taller.

Keeping her eyes focused hard on Waverly’s, Nicole said, “Take off your panties and unbutton your shirt.”

Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole. She took a step back and leaned over to reach under her flowing, thigh length skirt. She pulled her underwear down without revealing anything underneath. 

Nicole shook her head as she watched. She could feel a heat crawling up her body as Waverly stepped out of her underwear. 

“Now your shirt.” Nicole commanded. 

Just as before, Waverly kept her eyes trained on Nicole as she slowly pushed each button through the small fabric hole. Then with her shirt hanging open, Waverly drew a finger down her chest to the front clasp of her bra. “Do you want me to undo my bra, too?”

“No.” Nicole said firmly. “I want to do that.”

Waverly grinned and nodded. 

“I think there might be a few dishes in the sink. Do you think you could wash them for me?” Nicole asked.

A question flashed across Waverly’s face, then she turned to face the sink behind her. When she got to the sink, she saw a few dishes in there that looked clean. She was sure that all the dishes were done before they left for the appliance store. 

Waverly turned on the water and started to rinse one of the cups in the sink. Nicole stepped up behind her and reached around to Waverly’s stomach. 

“Is this ok?” She spoke quietly into Waverly’s ear, drawing her fingers up the other woman’s abs. Waverly nodded hard, then gasped as she felt Nicole push her feet farther apart with her own. It was her cop move.

“Don’t forget, you have to keep it quiet or else your sister is going to come barreling in here.” Nicole’s breath washed over Waverly’s scalp as Nicole’s pelvic bone pressed into her ass.

Then there were fingers again, slowly running up and down Waverly’s sides, not quite climbing high enough to touch her breasts. 

“And let me know if any of this is too much. Ok baby?” NIcole asked in her ear. “Because this is for you. All of this is for you.”

Waverly dropped the cup into the sink and swore loudly.

“Everything ok in there?” Wynonna shouted from the other room. 

“Yes!” Waverly’s voice was a high squeak. 

“Can you get me something to snack on while you’re in there?” Wynonna asked.

“I’ll see what I can find.” Waverly quickly answered, hoping it would buy her some time. “Just sit tight, I’ll bring something out to you.”

“Good call.” Nicole teased Waverly. She brought her hands down from Waverly’s sides and placed them instead on the back of her thighs by the bend in her knees. With just the tips of her fingers touching, Nicole dragged her hands up the back of Waverly’s thighs, bringing the lower edge of the skirt with her. Up and over the smooth curve of Waverly’s ass, Nicole pushed the end over Waverly’s hips, then Nicole ran her palms back down the dangerously soft skin of Waverly’s ass. 

Waverly instinctively leaned over gripping the edge of the sink, letting her upper stomach rest upon the counter. She was concentrating completely on keeping her breaths even. No noise. Not a squeak. 

Which was a challenge, to say the least, especially when Nicole’s hands ran back up her thighs, sliding in between her legs. Those devastating fingers crept closer and closer.

“I thought you were doing the dishes.” Nicole spoke so low, it barely registered over Waverly’s desire.

“Are you kidding?” Waverly hissed back over her shoulder.

Nicole’s fingers stopped dead where they were.

Waverly huffed and picked up the mug once again. 

“Stand up. I want to play with your breasts.” Nicole said, bracing the skirt with her pelvis up over Waverly’s hips, keeping her exposed.

Waverly stood, a little shakily. She turned on the water at full blast, hoping the sound would cover up anything that escaped from her throat. 

With her body fully pressed up against Waverly’s, Nicole took hold of Waverly’s breasts. They sat heavy in her hands, the bra still covering them. Nicole gently lifted and squeezed them together. She ran her thumbs over the nipples that were already hardened under the fabric. 

Waverly found it very difficult to keep up the charade of dishwashing. She wanted to give Nicole as much room as she could, keeping her arms out of the way.

Nicole reached for the clasp between her breasts. Her fingers lingered there for a moment before she took the two ends and pushed them apart with a clear snap. 

“God, I love that sound.” Nicole said, before kissing the back of Waverly’s head. “That is always a good sound.” 

Waverly released a breathy laugh at the idea of Nicole remembering the sounds that her bras made. 

“You know why I love that sound?” Nicole asked in a hushed voice. “Because it always precedes this...” Nicole peeled back the edge of the bra and let Waverly’s breasts fall into her palms. Nicole groaned and Waverly let out a matching sound. 

“Lean over the sink, baby. I want to feel them hang in my hands.” Nicole requested.

Waverly’s head fell as she leaned in toward the sink. Nicole’s hands hovered underneath her, just barely taking the weight of her breasts in her hands.

“Hey, where are my snacks?” Wynonna yelled from the living room.

Nicole scowled, but it turned to a half smile when she saw Waverly set the mug down in the sink and grip the edges of the sink hard.

“Just a minute. We’re finishing the dishes.” Nicole called out. Then in a soft voice, “Think you can finish in a minute?” She brought her hands back to Waverly’s ass and caressed down between her legs.

Waverly’s knuckles turned white against the sink and she pressed back against Nicole’s hands. She took another step out to widen her stance even more. She wanted to give Nicole as much room as she could. 

“You still ok?” Nicole asked. Waverly nodded wordlessly; her eyes were pinched closed. She rocked her hips back, hoping to guide Nicole’s fingers to her center. “Because we don’t have to do this with an audience so close. If you aren’t comfortable, I’ll take you up to our room.” Nicole glanced over her shoulder to make sure Wynonna wasn’t standing in the doorway. 

“Please.” Waverly spoke to the sink. 

“You want to go up to the room?” Nicole asked, looking back at Waverly concerned.

“Please fuck me.” 

Nicole smiled. “Whatever you want.”

Nicole ran her fingers through Waverly’s folds. She was so wet her thighs were slick. “Waves.” Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s back and said the name like a prayer of thanksgiving. 

Fingertips worked around Waverly’s clitoris; it stood out from its hood like a sentinel at attention.

In a low groan, Waverly arched her back and said, “I need you inside me.”

“Of course, baby.”

“Now.”

Nicole drew her fingers back through Waverly’s soft labia and found her entrance. She lined up two fingers and teased the opening. 

“Please, baby.” Waverly shifted her hands to the back of the sink to brace herself against it.

As Nicole slowly sank her fingers inside Waverly’s canal, the other woman let out a groan that couldn’t be covered by the hiss of the water.

“Hey, what’s going on in there.” Understanding suddenly dawning on Wynonna. “HAUGHT!” 

Nicole lifted her head from Waverly’s back, wrapped her free hand around the front of Waverly’s hips, and started to move within her girlfriend in earnest. 

“Fuck, baby.” Waverly rocked back and forth with the thrusts of Nicole’s hand. 

“Quit buffing her Birkenstocks, I’m sitting right here.” Wynonna called out. 

Nicole methodically drove her fingers deep within Waverly. 

“Oh God.” Waverly groaned loudly.

Nicole heard a muffled noise from the living room and a sharp “Assholes” before there was a slam of the front door.

“God, baby. My spot. Hit my spot.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Muttered Nicole, as she curled her fingers and drove her hand down onto Waverly’s G-spot. 

Waverly cried out as her body stiffened, her walls clamped down on Nicole’s fingers and a fresh wave of wetness flooded out. 

Nicole held Waverly against her as she softly stroked the sensitive area inside of her girlfriend. She waited for Waverly’s body to relax, before slowly pulling out. 

Waverly whimpered with the loss. She stood up and spun around in Nicole’s arms. 

For her part, Nicole lifted the other woman in a tight embrace and rested Waverly’s hips upon the counter. She held Waverly as firmly as she could against her.

“Everything ok?” Nicole breathed into Waverly’s ear.

Waverly nodded her head into Nicole’s shoulder. “I just want to feel surrounded by you.”

“I’m right here, Waves.” Nicole brought one of her hands up through Waverly’s hair and held the back of her head.

“Thank you.” Waverly said softly.

“For what?”

“For taking care of me. I know having an audience isn’t your thing.”

“I’ll always find a way to take care of you. Plus, we now have the added benefit of an empty house.” Nicole pulled back to smile sweetly at Waverly.

“Good, now I can find a way to take care of you.”


End file.
